A Cure for Love Sickness
by Miikami
Summary: Gumball is working on a mysterious vampire research project. Meanwhile, Marshall is finding it harder and harder to resist him. -Still in progress so no spoilers here XD - A sweet, slow paced fic about the development of their feelings for each other. Marshall x Gumball. -
1. Its a date! no! I mean, a plan!

Hey everyone! This world needs more ML X PG! I got some nice words from users last time so I'm giving it a go again! (You should all write some too! XD ) Hope you enjoy!

...agh I'm having so much trouble with the spacings in this document manager though..

.

.

* * *

"Hmm..oh..I see….no.." Prince Gumball was seated in his lab, hunched over a pile of books, mumbling slightly to himself. The castle staff knew better than to bother him when he got like this. Unfortunately, there was an all-too-familiar intruder among the staff today.

The door clattered open and in a swooping motion, his notebook was snatched out of his reach as his textbooks carelessly spilled to the ground. "Wha—who-?" the Prince blinked but he it didn't even take a minute to realize what had happened. "MARSHALL LEE YOU GIVE THAT BACK THIS INSTANCE!" Gumball yelled, panicking. "This isn't funny! Return that to me right now!"

"Oh, do you want this?.. well, come and get it!" Floating just over Gumball's head, Marshall waved the book around, teasingly. There was nothing he enjoyed more than the look on the grumpy Prince's face..In fact, he wondered if in his life time he'd ever see something better.

"Marshall! Please! I need that back! This isn't funny!" As Gumball lunged at Marshall, he caught him off guard and the wiry vampire slipped and dropped the book. It landed open on the floor. "..Vampire research notes..?" Marshall read out loud, confused.

Prince Gumball's eyes widened in horror. His face flushed red with embarrassment. "GET OUT! I HATE YOU MARSHALL LEE! GET OUT THIS INSTANT AND NEVER COME BACK!".

Marshall felt the door hit his back as a teary eyed, furious Prince Gumball shoved him out of the lab and clicked the lock behind him.

Marshall left the castle in a stupor. As he floated away slowly, he went over the scene in his mind. Since when was Gumball so strong? He'd never seen him so mad..maybe he should lay low for a few days.. and another thing..Why did he have 'Vampire Research Notes'? He blushed slightly, despite himself. "Is he really interested in me after all?" , dismissing the other pressing thought that maybe Gumball was just trying to find a way to effectively be rid of him.

Back at the castle, Prince Gumball was gushing frantically to Peppermint Maid. "I actually told him I hated him! –and to never come back!—can you believe it? What if he never does come back?"—"Calm down sire." Peppermint maid interjected calmly. "I doubt he'll stay away for long. The more you tell him to leave, the more he comes back." She sighed, "besides it was all his fault anyway. You shouldn't stress over it."

Prince Gumball knew she was right. "He saw my notes." the prince shuddered.

"Is that really so bad? Why don't you just tell him about the experiment? Perhaps he can offer some insight into your research?"

"Its just.. of course, half of it is that I don't want to be subject to his teasing. The other half is that I wouldn't want to get his hopes up incase nothing comes of all this research. If its even possible at all, its nearly impossible. I don't even have a hypothesis yet at the very least.." he mumbled, dully.

* * *

The next morning Gumball was still feeling guilty as ever. He hadn't been able to sleep very well and was plagued with bad dreams. As the morning dragged on he groggily completed his tasks one by one but his mind was else where.

"You know, I think I'll make him an apology cake!" he blurted randomly during breakfast.

"Sire, are you still going on about yesterday? He's probably forgotten all about it already. Besides, you were not the one at fault. He's always harassing you!" Peppermint Maid was tired of hearing about Marshall Lee all the time. She also didn't care much for all the stress he caused their beloved prince.

"Still! I want to do this!"

and no one could argue with the look of relief on Gumball's face.

On his way out of the castle with the cake, Gumball bumped into an awkward looking Marshall and stumbled backwards. Marshall was wearing clean clothes for a change and holding a messy-looking boquet of wildflowers tied with a grungy black string.

"O—Oh hey Gumball! I found this on the floor and they were practically begging to be picked up.. so..um..I was hoping you could take them off my hands.." he awkwardly pushed the flowers at the Prince.

On closer inspection, Gumball could tell that Marshall had taken the time to get almost one of each type of flower in the entire forest. How cute! Was this his way of apologizing? "Thanks Marshall! I love these!"

Marshall smiled but then quickly looked at the ground. "Whatever. It was nothing."

Gumball laughed, already feeling better. "About yesterday, I'm sorry for throwing you out."

"Aw shut up man—you know I come and go when I wanna!"

"Oh, that's right. You're 'like the wind'" Gumball laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! That's a nice cake! Its very...red!—Looks delicious! Is it for some one special?" Marshall eyed the cake jealously.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd accept it. I felt terrible about how I treated you.."

A smile spread across Marshall's face. It was one of the first genuine smiles the Prince had seen on him. I t was 'adorable'. He caught himself as he almost spoke out loud.

Marshall was fast and was already tearing through the cake. "This is really great PG! Did you bake it yourself?—Just for me?" He was practically glowing. Prince Gumball nodded, enjoying watching him.

"You know.. if you wanted to..you should stop by my house sometime. Its pretty chill." Marshall said cautiously, trying to read the Prince's expressions.

"That sounds wonderful! I'd love to! I—I can free up some time tomorrow!"

"Right-o. Then it's a da—um.. a.. a plan!" Marshall replied a little bit flustered. He hadn't had company over in years, besides Fi and Cake. He was going to have to do some major cleaning up if he wanted to match the Prince's high standards. Crud—was one day even enough time to get through years of dirt and clutter?

"Ah..I have to go. See you tomorrow Gummy!" he teased and then quickly floated away, carefully holding the remainders of his cake.

Back at the castle, Gumball sat dreamily at his desk.

"Sire, you've been arranging those wild flowers for the past 2 hours! Why ever are they so important to you?"

"Oh!" Gumball jumped at hearing his maid's voice. " I just think they're pretty. That's all!" He said nervously smoothing his hair. She eyed the odd bouquet suspiciously before leaving.

Alone again Gumball smiled, admiring them. He wondered why it was the best gift he had ever received. Logically it didn't make sense but he was really pleased to receive something so thoughtful from Marshall. It really meant a lot to him. He felt his face growing warm. Enough of that—He needed to pick out something to wear for tomorrow!

* * *

"So…this…this is the place it seems, Monochromacorn." Prince Gumball stuttered, feeling extremely out of place in the dark cave as he approached Marshall's front door. "Here goes nothing." He rang the bell, looking over his shoulders a few times as if he was being watched. "Hurry… hurry" Gumball muttered, pressing his body into the door frame to make himself feel invisible. He had never been a fan of caves. There could be almost anything waiting in the darkness to attack him at any moment.

Suddenly the door opened and Gumball felt himself tumble in. "Oof!" His face collided with Marshall's chest.

"Woah, relax Gummy! I knew you'd be early but I didn't know you'd be that excited to see me today! But don't worry—The pleasure's all mine!" he chuckled lightly, placing his hands on Gumball's shoulders to help him straight up, and mostly because he just wanted an excuse to touch him. He was fighting the urge to hug him tightly. "be cool, Marshall," he told himself.

"Ah—ahhh! Sorry!" Gumball squeaked, pulling himself back ward. "Um—I brought you these!" He swung the basket full of strawberries forward a bit too quickly, spilling some.

"No worries" Marshall grinned. "I'll just drink the color out of the ones that fell.—Well, come on in! It's an honor to have you here, your majesty." He bowed dramatically and then laughed once more, ushering the pink prince inside.

"Oh wait—Lord Monachromacorn! What time should he come back for me?"

"No worries. LM, I'll deliver your prince safely to the palace tonight. Trust me."

Marshall winked, teasingly and L.M. took off.

"Um..Nice place you've got here.." Gumball said politely, though he was obviously wrinkling his nose..

"Thanks.." Marshall blushed slightly. "I did my best to clean it up for you…but..I can tell you're not happy with the job.."

"Oh, .what? Its wonderful!" Gumball lied, blushing himself. Usually he had better manners. What was wrong with him today? As he glanced around the house he noticed the first floor was dimly light and a little musty smelling. It must be because of the lack of sunlight in the cave. It felt a bit dreary to him. For a moment he pitied Marshall living all alone in a place like this day after day. No wonder he always chose to hang around the castle instead. Gumball would be careful to kick him out less in the future.

"Video games?" Marshall ushered the prince into his living room. "Don't slam down on the couch too hard. I mean, I've got extra pillows on it for you, but its pretty old and kind of hard I'm told. Of course, I never actually sit myself.."

They played some game Gumball had never heard of. It was interesting and he had done surprisingly well at it. After he had beaten Marshall for the 4 ttime in a row he yawned. "So..do you have anything else planned?"

Marshall looked kind of nervous. "Yeah..well, Fionna lent me this movie..If you want to try it. I mean, its probably lame but.."

"Sure. I'm game!" PG nodded, happy to put down the game controller. "Pop it in!"

Marshall set up the tv, dimmed the lights and brought over some popcorn as Gumball waited. Truthfully the movie looked totally lame. It was some stupid movie about a dog that saved the village or something. He figured it would appeal to Gumball though.

Dragging a blanket over to the couch, Marshall plopped down next to Gumball. "Wow, this couch really does suck. What ever though…" He mumbled.

"Marshall, you can actually sit?" Gumball was surprised.

"Yeah.. you know.. I just..felt like it.." He shrugged awkwardly. "Want some blanket?"

Gumball nodded, blushing again. He had no idea what was going on for the whole first half of the movie because he was extremely conscious of how Marshall's elbow kept brushing his ever so slightly. He had never sat so close with the vampire. Sharing a blanket, with the lights out…this almost felt like a—

"A DATE?" a voice from the T.V. seemed to read Gumball's thoughts and he jumped.

"You okay P.G?" Marshall glanced at him, confused. "Are you scared? Let me hold your hand!" He joked but Gumball didn't resist. He felt Marshall tense up as he actually took his hand.

"So warm!" Marshall couldn't believe it. It had been a long time since he had felt such warmth. He snuck a peak at Gumball's face. It was almost as red as the strawberries he had brought. He looked delicious. Marshall couldn't help himself. He leaned in for a bite..

"M-marshall! What are you doing!" Gumball yelled pulling his hand back and shrinking away, confused and slightly afraid.

"Sorry Gummy!" Marshall panicked, coming to his senses. "Its just that you're face is so red, it looks really edible right now! I promise I won't bite you though."

Gumball nodded awkwardly, turning back to the movie, to mask his embarrassment. He felt like he was jus being toyed with but a part of him was very happy. He didn't understand that part at all.

'Marshall, you idiot!' He thought to himself. 'Just when you get Gumball to come to your house, you go and scare him off like that! Things had been going so well too!' He made it his prerogative to watch the movie with as much attention as he could.

Gumball was also using the t.v. as a cover as well. The movie finished without any other distractions.

"That was a surprisingly touching movie!" Gumball wiped his eyes. "It really got the best of me! Did you see the end when the dog-"

"Yeah…. Sure.." Marshall answered, over him. His eyes were redder than usual and he was drained from all the effort he had spent trying to control himself for the remainder of the hour.

Gumball frowned. " I guess you didn't enjoy it much.. Well it's getting kind of late. Could you see me home?"

"Sure." Marshall was almost relieved for the night to be over. "Lets go!" He held out his hand once more. This was going to be the most trying part yet but he'd still have a lot of fun with it.

"ah..um.. do you have a..flying broom or anything like that?" It was starting to sink in. Gumball hadn't thought about it at first. The more and more he realized, the redder he got. 'What do I do now? Its kind of late to call Lord Mochro.'

Marshall snickered. "Get real Gummy. You know how I roll. Hope on the Marshall Express!" He snatched Gumballs hand's and started to float up slowly.

"M—mar—marshall! This is terrifying! " Gumball was squirming around crazily and managed to wrap his legs around one of Marshall's legs. The hadn't even made it out of the cave yet.

"You know, you're really not making this easy!" Marshall huffed, breathing heavily from the extra weight. "Hold on. I know how it will be better."

He set him down gently and then scooped him up, princess style, not giving him a chance to protest.

"Hey! What are you-?"

"I'm carrying my sweet prince home!" Marshall cut him off, laughing. Maybe he'd take the long way.

As the got higher and higher up, Gumball's grip around Marshall's neck tightened. "Don't let me fall!" the pink prince squeaked. This was so embarrassing and indemnifying. He prayed no one would spot them.

Marshall was having the time of his life. "You know, we really should do this more often Gummy. You're just too cute when you're all scared." He was really enjoying the feeling of Gumball's delicate arms around his neck, though he was sort of choking him at the moment. Not to mention his own arms were looped around the prince's back and under his legs. He pressed him closer to his chest.

"Marshall Lee.." Gumball whined, defeated " I just don't know what to think of you anymore… you're always toying with me.."

It wasn't a bad deal at all. Once he had gotten over the initial shock of flying, it was actually very nice. He felt safe in Marshall's arms and for the first time he was thinking he trusted him completely.

"Well, here you are, darling!" Marshall landed placing Gumball's feet safely on his balcony. "Thanks for today. It was a blast!" he flashed his silly 3-finger sign that Gumball could never decipher.

"Thanks. I had a great time too." Gumball said shly. "It's a pity it ended. Thank you for taking me home. I really …um.. enjoyed the ride. You've been really cool today."

No good-if he kept making that face, Marshall was going to lose himself and invite himself in with the prince. "Well, you know, I better get going. I have lots more stuff to take care of before the night ends." He lied.

"Oh.." Gumball looked kind of sad. "When can I see you again?"

"You know how I am. I turn up when ever…"

"Can you come tomorrow?" Gumball was embarrassed by the pleading tone he heard in his own voice.

"Sure. I'd like that."

Marshall flashed a cheesy smile before floated back up into the dark sky.

Gumball stayed on the balcony and watched as he grew smaller and smaller. Only when he was sure he couldn't see Marshall anymore, did he go inside.

* * *

to be continued shortly!

Hope you like it so far! please leave a comment! ^^

eep thats a pretty long chapter. I meant to break them up but I didn't want to have a million save files.


	2. A stormy night

There was a loud clash of thunder that sent shivers down his spine. Rain pelted at the walls of the castle like bullets. Prince Gumball sighed, glancing out the window in his tower room. The storm was in full rear out there. 'Oh well. I guess there's no way Marshall's coming tonight after all'.

Prince Gumball put his lamp on and climbed into bed with a book. He was still doing research for the serum he was working on. It would probably be the most impossible thing he ever worked on but it was also the most important. He had been reading about Vampires for weeks already yet he felt as if no progress had been made. He creased his brow as he glanced at the empty notebook beside him. The page was now titled "How to cure a Vampire", but other than that it was completely blank. He sighed again. Even if he found the cure, he didn't know if Marshall would really consider using it..

Suddenly, there was a loud familiar tapping on his bedroom window. "Yeek!" P.G. squeaked and quickly shoved his notes under the bed before cautiously moving towards the window.

A dark black shape was pressed into the window pane trying to make itself as shielded from the storm as possible.

"Marshall!" Gumball quickly unlocked the window and pulled the soggy king inside. "What are you doing here? Did you float here? What about the lightening? That was so dangerous! Even you're not immune to that! And look—you're all wet! You're making a puddle on my carpet! Don't move! Wait here while I fetch you a towel!"

"Cheeze P.G.—What are you playing, 20 questions? I told you I'd come, so I came. You seemed like you'd cry or something if I didn't!" –The towel hit him in the face.

"You're impossible Marshall!, really! I'm glad to see you but you worry me with your recklessness!" Gumball tried to keep up a stern look but he couldn't help but crack a smile. "You look like a mess!, Hurry and take off those wet clothes. I'll lend you something dry and warm!" Gumball went to his closet and tried to select the manliest, non-pink things he could find though it proved to be quite a challenge.

When he spun back around, Marshall had already undressed to his boxers and was posing quite boldly with the towel around his neck. "I feel better already!" he teased.

Gumball's face flushed red and he tried to avert his gaze out of respect but his emotions caught the best of him and he took in an eyeful. "Wha—what are you doing? Hurry up and put this on!"

"What? ..but these are so girly! This doesn't fit my image at all!.." Marshall protested—but decided to be merciful when he saw the upset look on Gumball's face. "Thanks—Its an honor to get to wear clothes once worn by the lovely Prince Gumball" he teased lightly. Deep down, he was actually thrilled. He was really glad he decided to brave the storm. It was totally worth it for all this attention.

"Oh you, your hair is still dripping. Let me dry it for you!" Gumball motioned for Marshall to sit down on the bed next to him. He gingerly began rubbing the towel through Marshall's silky hair. "You've got beautiful hair!" he blurted, absently.

"Oh yeah? Do you really like it so much? ..because that's not the only place-"

Prince Gumball coughed loudly and gave him a stern look.

"You've actually come so late. I was just resting in bed before you came."

"-that explains the fluffy pj's"

"I don't think the storm will be letting up any time soon. Um..I ..I should ask Peppermint Maid to prepare a room for you. I think that would be alright. I'd be too worried to send you home in this storm!"

Marshall's ears perked up at the news. "That won't be necessary. The only way I'll stay over is if you let me stay with you! I don't want to spend the night in some random stuffy guest room. It can be like a sleep over!" Marshall may have been nervous and jumpy the night PG visited him, but tonight he was completely up in his game.

Prince Gumball bit his lip as he considered it, carefully weighing the pros and cons. Finally he agreed. "Maybe it would be best if we kept this a secret from the castle staff. They're some what afraid of you…" He said, apologetically.

"Naturally, I don't blame them anyway." Marshall was too thrilled to care.

Now dry, he floated over the fluffy pink bed, making himself at home.

"Ah, Marshall, that's my bed—you can't sleep there!"

"..but it's the only bed in the room! Don't worry—I'll float over it. I wont even take up any space."

"—no way! That's too-" Gumball wisely chose a word other than 'creepy'—"different! I won't be able to sleep."

"You wanted to?" Marshall teased again, but he felt as if the joke went right over the candy prince's head. "Come on! It will be cozy!" He made the cutest face he could.

"Alright.." Gumball sighed, weakly.."just this once.."

Prince Gumball's bed was pretty huge so he couldn't figure out in the slightest why Marshall was practically touching him. Every time he scooted close to the edge, Marshall followed. Gumball was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt but it pressingly suspicious. It made it very hard to sleep. Just like the time on the couch, he had unwillingly be conscious of Marshall's ever moment. He could help but sneak glances at his sleeping face from time to time. He looked really sweet. Gumball could almost forget he was the same vampire that was constantly tormenting him.

"Oh, Marshall…I never know what to do with you…" Gumball sighed, rolling to face him. He really did look adorable. Every so often lighting would light the room and cast a beautiful illumination on Marshall's sleeping face. Even his lips looked really soft and…kissable?..what was he thinking at a time like this?

Marshall squirmed a little in his sleep and moaned, parting his lips. Gumball felt as if he'd seen something he shouldn't have and ducked beneath the covers to hide his feelings from himself.

It was getting harder and harder not to crack a smile. Marshall had been pretending to sleep the entire time and although his eyes were shut, he could hear all the rustling and had a pretty good idea of what was going on next to him. This was too much fun. He'd found a new game to play with the little prince. Still pretending to sleep, Marshall rolled closer and pulled Gumball into an embrace. He heard Gumball gasp.

"I feel so guilty.." the pink prince murmured. "Marshall is going to be so upset and embarrassed when he wakes up!"

That did it. Marshall couldn't hold back a laugh. "Who says I've been sleeping?"

The sight he saw when he opened his eyes was exactly the one he had been hoping for. –and extremely awkward and deliciously red Prince Gumball.

Gumball's first instinct was the push himself away as hard as he could but Marshall was stronger. "Relax Gummy. We're all friends here! And you're just so cute. I don't want to let you go just yet."

"This isn't funny Marshall!" Gumball squirmed nervously. "Why are you toying with me? You've been so nice lately.." embarrassed tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"Hey, who said I'm toying with you? Maybe I just really want to hold you right now..Maybe I don't understand this myself.." Marshall blushed. He hated having to be honest with his feelings but sometimes PG could be so dense, he knew he'd never figure it out for himself.

Gumball blinked "..are you..telling the truth?" he asked hesitantly, still flushing red.

"I promise" Marshall said more gently, pressing his lips to Gumball's forehead.

"Is this alright…?" Prince Gumball asked shyly

"Its perfect" Marshall replied sleepily.

With out any more words, they quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

.

* * *

"PII PIII PII" Gumball's alarm clock went off at 7am.

Marshall hissed and flung it off the table.

Gumball's eyes snapped open at the clatter. He looked around in a daze for a moment and remembering the night before he blushed all over again, burying his face into Marshall's chest.

Marshall smiled and nuzzled Gumball's hair. " Its so early PG..Why ever would you set an alarm for that time?"

"I have royal affairs to attend to. I'm on a strict schedule." He mumbled, peeking up at Marshall. He was extremely confused but didn't know where to begin.

"augh..but you're so warm. I don't want you to get up yet!" Marshall squeezed him possessively. "Ten more minutes?" he pleaded.

"um..I really have to go down or everyone will worry..but..tonight was..nice..maybe you'd like to stay over again..or…or something?" Gumball surprised himself. He ldidn't want to get up yet either.

"Of course dude! Mind if I hang around the castle today?" Marshall asked excitedly. All the while he had been expecting to be thrown out when the sun came up.

"Sure.. You can go back to sleep here too for a while. I know its too early for you. Be sure to lock the door though… but please open if I knock to come in."

and with that Gumball rushed to ready himself for the day.

A few hours later, Marshall rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thud. "Crud, I forgot I wasn't floating this time. Hm..While I'm down here, lets see what kind of dirty little secret P.G. has stowed away under his bed".

He reached an arm under until he felt something and pulled it out. "Oh, its that notebook he freaked out so hard over. Just what's so special about it." Nosy as ever he flipped through it until he came to the only page that had been written on. "How to cure a Vampire?" ..Marshall's eyes widened and he shoved the book back where it had been found.

"What is that all about? Do I really freak him out that much? Is that why he didn't want me to see?.." He felt hurt, really hurt, remembering that Gumball didn't even want him to float over the bed.. "What ever. I'm out of here!" He said snatching the pink, lacey umbrella Gumball had left out for him and floating over towards the window. The he suddenly realized what he was wearing.

"Crud! I can't go out in this! Where the heck did you hide my clothes Gumball?"

* * *

next chapter coming soon!


	3. The unforgettable morning

Thanks for continuing to read! Thanks for the favorites and reviews so far! I'm always happy to get those! I apologize for all the spelling mistakes and typos I'm noticing in my past chapters! I do try to proof read but some how I never notice my own mistakes. Sorry! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! It's kind of short but I wanted to post again quickly for those on the watch list!

.

.

* * *

Around noon the Prince came back to check on his guest. He found him childishly making a tower out of various things from the room.

"Sorry, were you bored Marshall?" Raising an eyebrow, he tried not to get mad over the untidiness he had found his room in. "I brought you some breakfast! I'm surprised and relieved to see you still here.."

"Yeah..Well I'm kind of a prisoner without my own clothes.." Marshall replied flatly. The gushing Marshall from hours ago had been done in by his new feelings of doubt. He tried not to let it show but he also made it painfully obvious that he was not in a good mood. "You can't expect me to go out looking like a fruit pop."

"Oh! Sorry! I'll get your clothes right away! They were drying in my bathroom!" Gumball frowned, feeling insulted and awkwardly rushed to return the clothes. What was wrong with Marshall all of a sudden? Did he leave him alone for too long? Had last night been another game that he was already bored with?. It had seemed so earnest. He didn't want to doubt it. "Here you go.."

Marshall snatched the clothes back without thanks and started to undress.

"Marshall! What is wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Why don't you tell me? I'm obviously just a creepy, uncouth vampire that doesn't have a place in your perfect little world!" His shirt hit the floor.

"W-what are you talking about? I never said any of those things!" Gumball was confused by the outburst but didn't take kindly at being shouted at. "Stop being an idiot! Of course you have a place in my world!"

"Yeah, well then-" asking about the notebook he found would be like admitting he was snooping in PG's room. He was at a loss for words. "You aren't creeped out by me even a little bit?"

"You're over a thousand years old, deathless, you've got fangs and can float. Of course I'm a little bit..un-nerved by you.." Gumball had not chosen his words carefully enough but he wanted to make his feelings clear. "..but at the same time I really admire you. I think you're-you're lumping awesome!" he smiled, looking down and blushing a bit. "I feel like I've only gotten to know a tiny bit of you. I want to know it all. I'm not afraid of you..I..I really..like you.."

"Do you mean it?" Marshall's eyes brightened and he forgot he was mad instantly.

"Yes you jerk!" P.G. said punching him in the shoulder softly. "Now put your shirt back on already!"

"No way!" Marshall laughed , "You know you like it!" he put Gumball in a headlock and ruffled his hair. If everything Gumball had said was true, maybe he had misunderstood the vampire research project. He wanted to trust him. For now, he'd let it go. Maybe some day he'd be able to ask him.

"Hey! Let go you psycho! I'm going to have to do my hair all over again!" he swatted at Marshall until he gave. "Eat your breakfast! I just came in to check up on you but I really have to go back down."

"Right. I'm gonna take off for a while then. I'll be back tonight so wait up for me." He followed Gumball to the bedroom door. "Oh and one more thing Gumball"

"What's that?" Gumball turned around and was met with another sneak attack.

A kiss. Marshall pressed his lips steamily against Gumball's, with enough passion to drink out his soul. Gumball gasped. He was captured completely. The kiss lasted only a moment. Marshall wanted to take his time driving Gumball wild. When they broke away, the prince stumbled backwards through the door frame.

"Laters Gummy!" Marshall licked his cheek seductively before slamming the door between them.

"Yes! Total success!" he laughed happily as he floated out the bedroom window.

On the other side of the door, Prince Gumball could only blink.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon!

* * *

this is the first long fic I've worked on..Hope its to your liking! Thanks for the adds and comments! They charge me up! XD I just want to contribute to the MLPG fic count because I know the sadness of not having any left on here that I haven't read yet XD lol-Ler's all write more!


	4. Are you okay PEEGEE?

Thanks again for continuing to read! Sorry for the slow update! My computer was out for a week or so. It's all good now though!

* * *

"Are you okay, PeeGee?"

The sound of Fionna's voice snapped him back into reality. He was standing in the hall outside his bedroom door and for some reason Fionna was beside him. "Wh-uh. Yes! Yes, I'm fine!" he stammered, trying to regain his composure.

"You're looking red as a tomato! Honey, you sure you aren't feeling ill?" Cake chimed in.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. What occasion brings the two of you here?" The prince squirmed slightly, trying to change the subject and get his mind off the firey kiss Marshall had surprised him with.

"Oh, We brought you that sciencey thing that you wanted!" Fionna smiled, pulling out a small vile of smoking black liquid and handed it to Gumball.

"Wonderful! Thank you ladies very much! Was it trouble?" he snatched it from her excitedly. He had been waiting for this.

"No way! Slaying that potato-dragon was easy peasy for Fi! You should have seen her!" Cake answered before Fionna could reply.

"Aw.. well, you know.." Fionna trailed off, blushing at the Prince.

"-Well, I'd really want to take a closer look at this. See you later! Thanks again!" Oblivious and rather distracted Gumball headed straight for his lab, leaving a disappointed looking Fionna to be consoled by Cake.

Prince Gumball didn't waste any time. He put on his reading glasses, pulled out his books and immediately began testing the precious contents of the vile. If he had guessed correctly, this rare liquid was an important component for the potion he was working on. How ever, he really hadn't made much progress to prove his theory. Still, he had a direction and that was better than nothing. 2 hours passed, unnoticed. Thing were finally starting to fit into place, but as to be expected, it was a very slow process. "There has to be more information in these texts!" Gumball frowned, as he flipped through the pages. "How to create a Vampire Aphrodisiac!" He felt his cheeks get hot at the notion. Curiosity got the best of him and he slipped a book mark in, to keep the page.

"Not that you need it!" a second voice replied.

"Marshall?" P.G. whipped around, expecting to see the vampire floating there as usual but there was no one.

"Well, I'll tell yeh...!" He heard a 3rd voice from the hall. Starchy and Cinnamon Bun were chattering loudly outside the door.

With his hand over his heart, Gumball sighed out of relief, and went back to his project. If Marshall really had shown up right now, he'd positively have had no idea what to say to him. The awkward kiss was still fresh in his mind.

Around 4pm he realized he was missing an essential ingredient, a flower from a cursed Gingove plant. The plants were extremely rare and could only be sustained in the most frigid of temperatures. Rather than spending the entire day searching the icy mountains, Gumball preferred to go straight to the one place he distinctly remembering seeing one of the precious plants; Ice Queen's castle. PG shuddered. He knew his castle servants would protest but he had a plan.

* * *

"Come on Lord Monochromacorn. We're going on a secret mission. We must not be seen leaving." Gumball clutched a small satchel to his chest nervously. He was going to propose a trade with the Ice Queen. If all went well, she'd accept and he'd be allowed to leave safely. She couldn't be all crazy..

The pair hadn't even landed on the snowy ground when Ice Queen spotted them. "What's this? A surprise delivery! I knew you wouldn't be able to keep away!" She exclaimed rushing towards them, her white hair blowing in the chilly wind.

Gumball cleared his throat, attempting to find his courage. "Ice Queen, I've come to ask you a favor."

"Yes, of course! Anything! Come inside!" She smiled sweetly but her teeth looked like daggers.

"R-right then. Lord Monochromacorn, wait for me here." Gumball hopped down and followed the Queen cautiously inside. 'So far so good' He thought.

"Well then,Gumball, What is it you desire? A kiss perhaps?" The Queen batted her eyes at him, leaning in sickeningly close to his face.

"-No!" Gumball jumped back in disgust and then realizing his offense, tried to redeem himself " -a trade! You have something I want and so I've brought you something in return.." he held out the satchel

"Yes, of course! You want a trade!" Ice Queen cackled, sarcastically. For a moment the prince had really believed she'd accept. "Take anything you want my dear. No matter- you won't be leaving..." Before Gumball could utter another word, Ice Queen had frozen him in a giant block of ice. Only his head was free.

"Did you really think you could just walk into my cave and leave with what you wanted, dear Gumball? This time I'll be getting what I want instead. I'll give you a hint. There's going to be a white wedding today" She cooed, petting his cheek with her icy hands. "Gunters! Help me get ready!"

Marshall was lazily floating through the sky, under his parasol. He was trying to kill some time until he could return to the castle. "Gumball's probably going crazy thinking about me!" he smirked, proud of himself. "That was one killer kiss. Next step is to make him totally mine!"

Suddenly something slammed into Marshall, hurling him backwards. "HEY! Whats your deal!-L.M.?"  
Lord Monochromacorn was frantically heading in the direction of Fionna's house. Marshall couldn't understand morse code but he immediately knew PG was in danger. "Is it Ice Queen again?" As LM nodded, Marshall felt his heart sink into his stomach. Every second counted with Ice Queen. There was no time to waste. "She better not lay a hand on him!" he gritted his teeth.

LM, you go for Fionna! I'll head to the Ice Kingdom first!"  
LM agreed and they both sped off frantically in opposite directions.

* * *

Chapter end

next chapter coming soon-

Oh noes, its ice queen!

For those who were wondering if it ended last time, don't worry I'll make it clear when it's reached the end. Even if I update slowly sometimes, I promise I'll finish this ^^

Thanks for reading!


	5. Stupid Plant!

Ty as always! [though really guys, write some more mlpg fics! We really need more on here! Lets all add to the fic count! Yay!]  
-

* * *

"Sh*t Gummy, why do you have to be so kidnappable!" Marshall cursed under his breath. He was really worried. What if the Ice Queen did something weird to Gumball before he got to—wait he didn't mean that exactly..but..what if? "You better be alright PG"

Marshall landed on a ledge just outside the castle. He had a clear view inside.

The vampire immediately spotted Prince Gumball immediately frozen in his prison. Ice Queen was no where in sight. It looked like she hadn't gotten to him yet. Marshall didn't know how long that would last so he thought about what the best plan of action would be. Even if he broke the cage bars with his bass, a frozen PG would be too heavy for him to carry away safely. Instead, he decided to shrink down into his bat form and slip in between the cage bars. He hid himself in the back, even unnoticed by Gumball. He'd wait for Ice Queen to return and then do his best to seize the moment.

"Ready, Gumball?" Ice Queen shrieked in a sing-song voice as she re-entered the room. She was wearing a long satin, wedding gown and the dresses train was supported by and army of penguins.  
"This is the moment I've been waiting for all these years."

Gumball raised an eyeball at the statement since he was only just legal. How long had she been creeping on him? Even before he was 16? He didn't want to think about it.

The Ice Queen cackled maliciously as she opened the cage bars and removed Gumball from his icy encasement.

"I hope you don't mind and few precautions.,just in case" she whispered the last part into his ear creepily pointing to the new ice shackles around his wrists and ankles. He felt his stomach churn. He wanted to cry. No one knew where he was and no one was coming for him. It looked like this time the Ice Queen would really win. "Why was I such an idiot?" He beat himself mentally.

"Well then, quickly! Gunthers! Start the ceremony!" Ice Queen snapped, anxious to tie the knot.

"Now!" Marshall Lee morphed back into his regular form and bolted at the Ice Queen. Before she could react, he slammed his axe bass down on her head as hard as he could. She yelped and fell crumpled on to the floor.

Gumball squeaked.

Marshall wanted to finish her off for good but he didn't want to traumatize his prince and he knew Fionna would be upset as well. For the time being, Ice Queen could live. Instead, he snatched her crown and shoved it into his pocket.

"Marshall! You came!" Gumball slammed into him and tried to throw his arms around his neck but was stopped by the chains. Instead, he sort of hit Marshall in the face accidentally. "How did you find me?" He asked in disbelief and huge relief. He was still in shock and shivering slightly.

"I bumped into LM in midair and he tipped me off. Come on, Lets get the math out of here before you catch a cold!" Marshall said blushing slightly, while trying to show off. He reached for the prince's hand. He didn't want to admit it but he was probably even more relieved than Gumball.

"Wait! The plant I came for!" Gumball waddled over to it, spilling a few things off the Queen's dresser as he clumsily picked it up. The shackles were keeping him from moving around freely.

"Gummy!" Marshall was getting impatient. "Come on!" He snatched Gumball up, around the waist and floated out of the castle. "What the heck did you steal her house plant for? Is this some sort of candy people revenge?" He raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"I..I needed it..for..science." Gumball mumbled, embarrassed that his plan had failed so hard and that he had needed to be rescued once again.

"Sheesh..if you need something dangerous so bad, next time just ask me to get it for you..." he said awkwardly, blushing.

"Yeah. Thanks Marshall." A small smile stretched across Gumball's face.

"I..I'm going to speed up.. Don't barf." Marshall squeezed him tighter, to make sure he wouldn't slip out. Gumball's arms were around his plant but his thoughts were on Marshall. Maybe he didn't mind the mess he had gotten himself into. Being saved by Marshall made it all seem worth it.

"What are you grinning about? Do you realize you were almost married to that hag!" Marshall scolded him angrily.

"Yeah.." PG blinked, as the words sunk in. "..but still.. I'm happy you came for me.." He looked so content that Marshall couldn't be bothered to chastise him anymore.

The two awkwardly headed towards Fionna's house to tell her everything was under control after all.

The pair hadn't even gotten half way to Fionna's house when they spotted Fionna, Cake and Lord Monochromacorn rushing towards them.

"Yo! Fionna! Guys! Gummy's here with me! " Marshall called loudly, waving to get their attention. When they had noticed, he landed beside them.

"PG you're alright!" Fionna exclaimed, resisting the urge to hug him. "We were so worried!"

"Well, yes, I was in quite a pinch—but luckily Marshall was there to save me!" Prince Gumball replied, taking a few steps back from her uncomfortably.

"How did the Ice Queen get her nasty hands on you this time anyway?" Cake wanted to know.

"Yeah, how?" Everyone was eager to hear what had happened. PG would have rathered not answer but he couldn't find a way out.

"Well, you see..I..I thought I could strike a deal with her..so I.." Gumball's voice grew smaller.

"You went to see her first?" Fionna exclaimed.

"That was pretty stupid Gummy! I thought you were smarter than that!" Marshall added.

Gumball hung his head in shame. They were right. It was incredibly stupid of him. "Thank all of you for going to save me. My stupid mistake could have had me married to the Ice Queen." He laughed, trying to lighten the tension. "Can someone get these cuffs off of me please?" PG had forgotten about them until he had tried to move and was reminded that he couldn't.

"What? No! I thought we could save them for later!" Marshall teased, hopefully.

"Marshall!" Gumball squirmed uncomfortably and then gave him a warning look.

Cake gasped and Fionna could only blink, not sure if she had understood.

"I'll cut them off, PG, hold still!" The blonde was always eager to help.

"Thank you Fionna!" he smiled, grateful to be free. "Now I really need to get this plant back to my lab and place it in a controlled climate before it's too late. Lord Monochromacorn!" without a second glance at Marshall, PG took off.

"What the heck was that? Stupid plant!" Marshall grumbled, flinging the Ice Queen's crown that had been in his pocket into a lake. She'd have fun getting that back.

"Oooh angsty!" Cake whispered.

"Hey Marshall, if you've got free time do you wanna hang?" Fionna asked trying to cheer him up.

"Sure.." Marshall sighed. If Gumball could forget about him so quickly, he wasn't going to think about him either!

* * *

Chapter end- next one coming soon


	6. I'll get us some towels

PG had finished in his lab hours ago but there was still no sign of Marshall by the time Peppermint Maid called him down for dinner.

"Sire, you haven't really touched your food. Is it not to your liking?" Peppermint Maid asked, concerned. She was certain she had made his favorites.

Prince Gumball sighed. "Peppermint maid, What do you think of Marshall Lee?" he asked, glumly.

She was a bit taken back by the question. "Well, he's certainly not my choice of a friend for you..but..he can't be all bad." She had a poor impression of the boy from how he was always harassing the staff but she secretly played tennis with his mother from time to time and the two were old friends. "Why do you ask?"

"He promised to come over tonight but he hasn't shown up yet.." Gumball stirred his spaghetti but didn't eat it.

"If he promised then just wait a little bit longer and he'll turn up." Peppermint Maid smiled warmly and gave him a pat on the hand. "For now, please eat."

* * *

At half past midnight Marshall landed silently on PG's tower balcony. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He was also disappointed. The Prince Gumball of last night had seemed totally into him but the PG of this afternoon dropped him flat to spend time with a stupid plant. That was not cool. He wasn't sure how to go inside so he lurked on the ledge hoping to be spotted.

Suddenly the window flung open startling him and he stumbled backwards. "Oh! Marshall!" PG's smiling face greeted him. "I'm glad you came! I was starting to get worried!"

Prince Gumball looked genuinely relieved to see him but Marshall still felt bitter. "What ever. You totally ditched me for some lame plant thing today. Saving you wasn't enough to get some of your majesty's attention?" Marshall snapped.

"Marshall! That plant is really—"

"Important! Yeah! I get it!" Marshall scoffed. PG was really starting to get on his nerves. What did he even come for?

"No! Well…its only important because of you!" Gumball said desperately. He had to make him understand.

"What the heck does that mean PG?" Marshall asked, floating over to the bed.

"I..I can't say just yet.." PG frowned, blushing. He knew Marshall wasn't going to like that answer but he didn't want to talk about the experiment.

"Fine! What ever! I'm exhausted from saving your royal butt today so I'm going to bed!" there was a devious glint in his eyes, "with my shoes ON." He finished smiling, as to challenge Gumball.

PG shrieked lunging at Marshall. "No shoes on my bed! Look at you! You're an absolute mess! Take a bath first!" The prince tripped over his own feet and toppled onto Marshall with such a force it knocked them both off the bed.

"Dude, relax!" Marshall sat up wide eyed, panting under PG, and pushed him off. "You trying to kill me? Fine I'll take a bath!"

"Sorry.." Prince Gumball blushed again. He seemed to be doing that often around Marshall. Though this time it was mostly because he had been sitting on him. "You will?"

"Only if you come in with me!" Marshall teased, not giving in so easily.

PG looked horrified. "No way! It's not..it's not proper.." was all he could say.

"Suit yourself!" Marshall smirked, starting to climb into the bed, fully clothed in his filth.

"Okay! Stop! We can take a bath together!" Gumball said boldly. He'd be alright. It was just a bath. People took baths together all the time so why did he feel so nervous..

"I'll..I'll get us some towels.."

* * *

End of chapter

Uh ohs am I going to have to change the rating for the next chapter? XD


	7. So very large

Hey everyone! Sorry its been a long time! It's never a good time to start typing a scene like this in a crowded house lol. excuse for the delay. Thank you for waiting! Hope you find this is worth the wait!

* * *

Prince Gumball nervously fumbled with the doors to his private towel closet. He had gotten himself into a mess this time. He knew if he even showed a single sign of embarrassment Marshall would be all over it in a second. He heard the bathroom door close behind him but there were no footsteps as Marshall followed him in. He put on his best poker face before turning to accept whatever teasing the older boy had to throw at him but instead he got silence. Marshall's pale face was a few shades dark than usual. He looked adorable..

"Are you alright, Marsh?" Gumball chuckled.

"What ever man! It's not like I haven't seen you naked before!" Marshall lied, knowing it would mess with the fluffy prince's head. The truth was he was freaking out inside but he wasn't about to admit it.

"What?—When?—How did you?" Gumball stammered.

Marshall smiled victoriously. It had worked. "don't worry about the details!" He said cooly, floating around Gumball, brushing up against him slightly.

Gumball shivered from the contact. "The..the water's ready…" He turned away from him, trying to get his composure back. The prince was full aware of the fact that he was losing this mind game. "Its..getting late.." He said, trying to rush things along. "The water will get cold.." Prince Gumball awkwardly started to undress. He pulled his shirt over his head, trying to ignore the pair of eyes on him. When it was time to remove his undergarments, he chickened out and wrapped a pink towel around his waist before letting them slip to the floor.

Marshall laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're so innocent, Gummy." He was a little bit disappointed but he'd have his chance later. As for Marshall, he had no problems taking everything off at once.

"Ah!" Gumball's face flushed red at the sight and he quickly closed his eyes, apologizing as if he had done something wrong. Even with his eyes shut he could still see the image of Marshall's skin all the way down to his… Gumball caught himself. How could he have such lewd thoughts? The truth was, Marshall was really beautiful -More so than he could have even imagined. He had seen the vampire nearly naked before but this was completely different. He wanted to see more. He—he had to distract himself before he embarrassed himself further. "Then, I'll be going in first!" There was a splash as Gumball sunk in to the bath and the pink towel floated away.

Marshall grinned again. His prince was just so much fun to tease. Gumball was as clear as water and Marshall could see through his every emotion and every little action. He just wanted to make him squirm more and more as Gummy's delicious pink cheeks got redder and redder. Besides, if he even stopped to think about the situation for a second he wouldn't be able to control himself. For now, he was the one making the moves. Marshall sunk down into the water next to him. The water temperature was perfect. It felt nice on his skin. How long had it been since he'd last took a bath?

Feeling uneasy about the lack of clothing between them, Prince Gumball scooted away, ushering some of the bath bubbles with him.

Marshall scooted closer.

Gumball inched some more.

Marshall followed.

"You sure seem to like those bubbles, Gumball.." The vampire joked, popping a few with his fingers. "What are you trying to hide from me anyway?" He prodded.

"Marshall Lee! Cut it out!" Gumball whined desperately, wishing he had not shed his towel.

"Come on Gumball, don't be such a prude" Marshall joked, dipping his head below the water to take a peak.

"Woah! PG! I wouldn't have guessed! So very lar—" "MARSHALL!" Gumball shrieked, splashing him across the face.

Marshall laughed at the outburst. "Are you sure you want to start a war with the Vampire King?"

"You don't seem very royal to me!" Gumball huffed indignantly, splashing the king again. "You could use some more water anyway! You still look dirty!"

"It's on!" Marshall laughed once more, splashing the prince back, with a bit more force.

Gumball retaliated but Marshall wasn't about to give up.

"You're so impossible! Can you ever just let someone else win for a change?" Gumball said, frustrated. He hated losing all the time.

"Hey Gummy.." Marshall closed the distance that had grown between them.

"What?" Gumball snapped.

"The bubbles are all gone." He pointed downward.

Before Gumball had a chance to freak out, Marshall leaned in and stole a kiss.

Gumball's cheeks flushed red and he slouched down into the water, defeated. "Marshall..how is it you always do that to me.." He mumbled, his lips half in the water, making new bubbles with his breath.

"who knows..maybe it's got something to do with L-O-V-E" Marshall half-teased. Even he wasn't aware that there was more seriousness in his words than joking.

"Yeah..must be.."Gumball mumbled, dazed and trying to hide his embarrassment below the soapy water.

"D-don't make that face!" Marshall stuttered, disarmed. "I don't know what to do when you show me a face like that.." He mumbled in a little voice that couldn't be heard.

Gumball sighed. "Come over here Marshall, I want to wash your hair."

Marshall's eyes widened. He couldn't find words fast enough or clever enough so he obeyed silently.

Gumball filled his own hands with shampoo and carefully began rubbing it through Marshall's silky hair. He hummed softly as he did so.

Marshall felt an unfamiliar calmness come over him. He leaned backwards against the prince's chest.

"It feels good, PG."

"Oh course.." Gumball nodded "being clean always feels good. Now Marshall, sit up straight! You're making this extra difficult!"

"I don't want to—I want to sit like this!" Marshall whined, acting like a spoiled child and PG gave in.

"Fine. I'll do it like this.." he smiled gently. Even Marshall could be sweet sometimes.

Marshall's hair felt really nice on his fingers. The dim lights in the bathroom, the warm water and the faint scent of soap on the older boy's shoulders were starting to get to Prince Gumball. He felt a little dizzy. Without thinking he leaned forward and kissed the side of Marshall's neck.

Marshall gasped at the kiss, and once more as he felt Gumball's arms wrap around his waist below the water.

"Gu—gumball?" He asked, confused.

The pink prince nuzzled into the back of his hair. "Sorry Marsh..I..I don't know what's come over me..I must be tired or something.." He knew even as he spoke the words that it was nothing more than a lame excuse.

"Y-yeah.." Marshall answered back, hiding his face as a warm feeling began to spread across his cheeks. It was a really nice feeling.

"You'll stay tonight, won't you?" Prince Gumball asked, speaking softly into his ear.

"I've got no where else to be—" Marshall tried to keep up his cool but he knew it was futile.

"I'm glad." Prince Gumball smiled, kissing the top of his head. "As much as I'd love to stay like this, let's finish washing. I really need to get out of the bath before my gummy skin gets all disgusting."

Marshall laughed. "That sounds pretty interesting. It's something I'd like to see!" He was a little disappointed to have to move so soon but as he knew better than anyone, the night was long.

"I don't know Gumball, I haven't taken a bath in ages. I think I forgot how to wash myself." Marshall batted his eyes and bit his lip acting over the top-cheesily-coy. "..I might need you to do it for me"

"You're so spoiled!" Gumball sighed as he obliged the request, knowing he'd catch Marshall off guard once again. He knew he wasn't acting like himself tonight, and maybe it was the wild full moon shining in the window but the sight of Marshall's wet body was impossible to ignore. He treated each area as if it were a previous gem as he scrubbed and polished.

Marshall was at a loss for words. He didn't think Gumball would actually do it for him! It was extremely embarrassing and undignifying. At the same time, it was highly pleasurable. He could really get used to the feeling of Gumball's hands all over him. "You missed a spot, dear." Marshall joked, fully aware that a certain area was being avoided.

"Marshall..you know…you know.. I can't.." Gumball stuttered, becoming increasingly conscious of the situation. As much as a little voice inside him was urging him to continue he knew they weren't ready for something like that.

"Y-yeah.." Marshall blushed at PG's hesitation. No way, had the prince really been considering it?

"We should probably be getting out now..that thing about your skin…remember?" Marshall's spoke shakily. His body was starting to calm down already. It's not that he wanted to get out, he just didn't know what else to do. There was an awkward tension in the air and he knew they could both feel it.

"Right..so..I'll get out first.." Prince Gumball kept his eyes on the water and didn't look up as he spoke. He cheeks were burning. He was well aware of the current state his lower body was in, and as reluctant as he was to get out, he knew he had to. "Don't look…okay?" He pleaded, embarrassed as he climbed out of the tub.

"You know I wouldn't" Marshall smiled. They both knew he would. Vampires could see through the backs of their own heads after all. Despite the situation, Marshall was not about to pass this up the sight. He kept quiet though.

PG tossed him a towel when he finally joined him outside of the bath. "Here, you'll catch a cold!"

"Thanks!"

Gumball's insides were starting to freak out as the weight of the scenario hit him harder. What could have caused such a momentary lapse in judgment? He knew he cared about Marshall but this..how could he be so forward? It's as if his senses had over run all logic and he was acting out of pure instinct. He had never let his guard down in front of anyone. He had always worked so hard to keep up his royal image of honor and prestige yet he just blew it away all at once. –and not only that, had he hurt Marshall's feelings? He had been so out of line…but..it's not like the vampire had asked him to stop.. and it's not like it had felt bad...Prince Gumball didn't know what to think. His head was spinning. The room was spinning..

Marshall gasped as the Prince suddenly lurched forward. In a quick dive, he caught him before he hit the hard, tile ground.

"Are you alright there Gummy? You gave me a scare!"

"Uh..yeah..sorry Marsh.." Gumball blinked, not remembering how he had gotten from his previous spot in to Marshall's arms.

"You almost just passed out or something!" Marshall's voice was raised with worry.

"Oh..did I?...maybe the steam from the bath got to me..I feel a little fuzzy.." Gumball answered weakly.

"Yeah..Don't worry. I'll take you to your bed!" Marshall's eyebrows furrowed with concern. He scooped up the prince gently and floated towards the bed. He resisted the urge to make a princess joke. There would be time for that later. Right now, he had to make sure Gumball was alright.

* * *

Chapter end-but more to come

I have most of the rest of the story jotted down already so hopefully I'll update soon!

And as always, thanks for any future comments/favs! –you guys motivate me to update faster—and I just like reading your comments in general! ^^


	8. So even you can be cute

Ten million years later: I update! –I'm very sorry for the wait—no more excuses –thank you all for continuing to read despite my slowness! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!-

* * *

Marshall kicked the bathroom door open a little bit harder than necessary, as he hurried through it, a toweled PG still in his arms. "Hang on PG! It's going to be okay!" he promised, clutching his prince to his damp chest.

"Hey…my door…" Gumball moaned faintly. "Marshall..I'm fine..you know…you don't need to.."

"Just relax PG" Marshall commanded, though he himself was freaking out and obviously not relaxing at all. "I want to do this so let me!"

PG smiled and relaxed into Marshall's arms, secretly wishing the path from the door to his bed had been longer.

Marshall laid him down carefully on top of the bed. He never took care of a sick person before. He really was at a loss for what to do. "Are you too warm? Maybe I should open.."

Gumball's hand caught Marshall's wrist as the vampire was about to open his towel. "Marshall—Stop playing around..at a time like this.." He scolded, disappointed. He couldn't believe him sometimes.

"Sorry!" Marshall blushed awkwardly.. "I wasn't trying to…I..I just thought.." He wasn't sure how much of his excuse was a lie but it was at least partially true.

"Okay. I'll forgive you." Gumball smiled warmly, up at him. He didn't know if he believed Marshall but the king really did look concerned for his well-being so he'd let it slide. "I think I'm alright now..I'm just a little bit exhausted from the day."

"Oh.." Marshall sighed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Maybe he had over reacted after all. In his eyes, Prince Gumball was always so dainty and weak. Anyone would jump to conclusions..Right?..or maybe he just had it bad for him.

Gumball laughed at Marshall's expression. "I'm happy though. Thank you!" Sitting up in his sheets he patted the bed beside him for the boy to join him. "It's late enough already. You're staying the night, aren't you?"

"Mmh.." Marshall floated over and sat down besides PG in the bed. "Are you sure you'll alright now?" He set the trap.

"I'm fine, really! There's no need for you to treat me any differently than you normally would!" -and Gumball took the bait.

"Good to know!" Marshall latched onto Gumball's waist, with renewed vigor. "You smell really good, Gummy!" he teased burying his face into the Prince's bare stomach. "Can I sleep like this tonight?" he let his head roll into Gumball's lap.

"N-no!" Gumball stuttered, panicking. Only a towel stood between Marshall's face and his own reaction. "Marsh, don't play around! Get up!"

"but I like it here!" Marshall protested, laughing happily. He snuggled into the towel. "Gummy, lets cuddle!"

"H—huh?" He blinked. Prince Gumball couldn't keep up with Marshall. One minute he was trying to undress him and burying his face into his crotch, the next minute he was being all innocent and asking for cuddles. Was this part of another game to drive the prince crazy? "So even you can be cute.." He smiled, petting his hair.

"Sure..We can cuddle..but please, let's put some pajama's on first. Okay?" At least with some clothing as a buffer, Gumball might be able to calm the unfamiliar raging feeling below his navel.

"Fiiiinnneee" Marshall huffed, floating lazily off of his new favorite spot.

* * *

Minutes later Gumball was dressed in his fuzzy pink pjs. He had offered a spare set to Marshall who insisted on leaving his shirt off. "Why don't you just put it on? I'm not going to laugh at you! You're going to be cold, you know!" the prince huffed, preferring to have things his way.

"Please," Marshall laughed, "I'm doing you a favor—you'd be begging me to take it off in 5 minutes anyway!"

Gumball blushed and tossed a blanket over Marshall's head. "What ever! I have a lot of work to do tomorrow so I'm getting in bed now!"

"Yeah, I'll turn in too.." The vampire, still wide-awake wasn't about to miss out.

It had only been minutes but it felt like an hour has passed. There was a lot of tossing and turning and awkward brushings of feet. The silence hung in the air heavily as neither boy could find the words to break it.

"You smell like strawberries.." Marshall blurted.

"Yeah?" Gumball answered glad to have anything to say.."It was my shampoo.."

"Strawberries are my favorite.." Marshall replied.

"Oh.." The prince struggled to keep the conversation going. "I kind of knew.."

"Can I…come a little closer?" Marshall asked hesitantly. The bed was fairly big and there was a bit of space between them—not too much but there could be less.

"I'd..I'd like that." Gumball replied shyly.

The prince shivered as he felt Marshall brush against his back. It didn't go unnoticed.

"You cold PG? Still feeling sick?"

"Y-yeah" he lied, hoping it would be an excuse to get closer.

"Come here. I'll warm you up!" blushing faintly, Marshall motioned him over.

Gumball happily snuggled into Marshall's chest. "You're colder than me!" He laughed.

"Hey..undead and all..you know.." Marshall joked, feeling bothered by it for the first time in many years.

"Then I'll just have to warm you up instead!" The pink prince grinned, showering him with little kisses.

"GEKK! That tickles!" He tried to shove him off but PG persisted. Marshall squirmed and flailed. Over powering the gummy prince, he lunged at him and pinned him down. "Let's see how you like it!" He threated, flipping Gumball's shirt up and returning the attack.

"I give! I give!" Gumball shrieked!

They both fell back into the bed laughing and panting. Gumball's head found its way onto Marshall's chest again. He loved laying here.

"Hey Marsh.,"

"Yeah, Gummz?

"When is your birthday?"

"What? Why would you want to know something as useless as that?"

"Come on! I'll tell you when mine is!" Gumball huffed.

"No deal. I already know."

"What?! How?!"

"I know everything about you!" Marshall smirked, flashing his fangs.

"No fair!—tell me!" Gumball was getting all frustrated and Marshall was loving every minute of it.

"Fine..You're being all cute so I'll tell you what you want to know..Its next Tuesday.."

"What?! For real? But that's in 4 days!" his voice raised a few pitches. "There isn't much time!"

"Time for what?" Marshall said calmly. "It doesn't matter.. I haven't celebrated it in like 900 years..My own mother probably doesn't even remember it" He sighed, "It's no big deal."

"It is so a big deal!" Gumball protested, putting a finger to Marshall's lip. "Please! I want to celebrate it together this year! It will be loads of fun!"

"Sure..what ever..do what you want.." Marshall said nonchalantly, putting up a front that Gumball could see right through.

Gumball grinned, quite pleased with himself. He was already getting ideas.

Marshall yawned. The night's events had made him more tired than he realized, and cuddled up all warm and cozily with his favorite, temporarily strawberry scented prince, he quickly fell into the best sleep he'd had in 1000 years.

* * *

End of chapter—more to come!

Thanks for reading—comment please u eheh

Love you guys! Thanks to all those who've commented/added/etc recently—you guys are the best! –its always nice to get those notifications in my inbox


	9. Then you'd never leave

Mini-chapter update time!

Its a short one..

* * *

"Fi! Girl! Pick up the phone!" Cake's voice called excitedly from the top floor of their tree house. "Hurry Baby! It's your prince!"

"Cake! He'll hear you!" Fionna huffed before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Fionna, It's Gumball! I need your help!"

"-sure PG! -anything-what's the-"

"I'm planning a surprise party for Marshall but I don't know who to invite. I thought you and Cake might have a better idea. Would you be in charge of the guest list?"

"Sure dude! That sounds totally math! Leave it to us!" Fionna grinned, not one bit disappointed by the request.

"Right-and remember Fionna, don't invite anyone who's dangerous, or scary or who eats candy people!" He added just in case, hoping that wouldn't eliminate all of Marshall's actual friends.

"Got it!" The blonde night agreed, knowing that the guest list was already cut in half.

* * *

Back at the castle, the prince was humming pleasantly to himself. With Fionna and Cake handling the guests, he had more time for other things. "Now to ready the food and decorations!" Gumball mumbled, looking over his list. The entire castle staff had been on reassignment to prepare the biggest party ever.

In between rushing around and getting the castle ready, Gumball was putting in late hours in the lab to simultaneously ready his experiment. He wasn't sure if it was possible with the time constraints, but he hoped to be able to present his findings to Marshall after the party. He really wanted to have it completed in time.

The lack of sleep was really beginning to show on Gumball's face. His hair was unkempt and sticking up all over the place and even Starchy had commented on him wearing the same shirt two days in a row. The candy people noticed the change right away. It was very unusual for Gumball to step out of his bedroom looking less than perfect. There were rumors buzzing around as to why their prince was going to such great lengths for some one like the vampire king.

Peppermint Maid tried to quelsh all the rumors with a stern " He's a dear friend of our prince!" but the candy people weren't stupid..well..at least one or two of them weren't..maybe..

* * *

Marshall Lee hit the floor with a thud. He had forgotten he was floating beside his bed. It had been three whole days since Marshall had last heard from Gumball. It had been three long days of sitting by the phone hoping. A month ago he would have thought that this was normal but lately they had been spending a lot of time together and it was..nice. Now that he had finally gotten some time to himself he found it to be suffocating and lonely.

He had spent centuries alone and made it through just fine so how could three stupid days without that gummy prince be so hard?

Marshall picked up his bass and absently began to strum it. It's not like Fionna or Gumball could always be there. They wouldn't live forever..but he would..and he'd be all alone again. As the thought crossed his mind he shuddered. He was cursed to eternally outlive everyone he'd ever cared about. He was so sick of it. He tried to imagine the future after PG was gone-maybe 90 years from now if they were lucky. His eyes stung with tears and he couldn't do it.

Trying to distract himself with music, he strummed a bit harder and quickly fell into a slow rhythm.

"Gummy..  
you're an idiot..  
I didn't want to need you-  
but I do..  
Please let me bite you..  
...Then you'd never leave.."

He sighed. He couldn't really..Could he? Turning someone into a vampire was no joke. He didn't want to picture Gumball's pretty pink face in a sickly green color like his own. The prince was very much alive and he deserved to stay that way. "I'd be a monster to defile him like that.." Marshall felt guilty just thinking about it but at the same time, he wanted to so badly.

"..Then you'd never leave.."

* * *

/

Chapter end- more to come

Sorry that was kind of bland. It was meant to be a bridge chapter..

As always, thanks for reading and for your comments and adds. It's really encouraging and it makes me happy! So thanks ^^


	10. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!

Edit: I want to take back the little comment I made before our Hurricane. I didn't realize it would be so serious. It hit very hard here and everyone is having a difficult time recovering. I hope the best for everyone. I've been luckily in comparison..

Sorry for leaving off on a sad note last chapter-Don't worry! I don't write tragedies! o

* * *

On the night of his birthday Marshall arrived at the castle only 5 minutes later than the agreed time. The guards were already waiting for him and ushered him inside the main entrance. "Well, this is weird" he thought. It only got weirder. The entire castle was uncharacteristically decorated in red and black. He couldn't help but drink the color out of a tapestry or two as he passed.

"This way, your highness!"

Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow at the title but followed. "What the heck is Gumball up to?..."

"SURPRISE!"

Almost 100 guests shouted as the doors opened before Marshall. Cinnamonbun snapped a picture not realizing that it would only be a blank photo.

The light of the room flooded Marshall's eyes but when his vision had cleared he could see that it was full of people he didn't really care for, with a few pleasant exceptions mixed in. If he thought about it, he didn't really have many actual friends so Gumball probably decided to bring in place holders. It was definitely weird that all these people had come to celebrate him. It was awkward. He wanted to leave…

"Hey Marshall! Happy B-day!" Fionna caught his arm before he could spin around. She was beaming, in a pretty blue dress. Rather than elegant, it was torn and rugged. It was very different from the dress she had worn last time.

"Thanks" he muttered, still feeling uneasy.

"PG really worked hard to put all this together for you! I never realized you two were too close!" Fionna chirped excitedly.

Marshall faked a smile. If she knew just how close he was with her prince she wouldn't be so glad.

"Yeah..how nice of him.."

"Come on! You gotta check everything out!"

Being around Fionna always had a calming effect on him. Marshall felt more comfortable already. By the time Fionna was done dragging him around to see the decorations and all the food he was enjoying being the center of attention.

He was a little annoyed that the people who were usually scared of him were casually approaching him and wishing him well but a change every 1000 years was nice too..The only thing bothering him was..where the heck was PG?

Marshall finally spotted the prince lurking nervously in a corner. The only reason he even spotted him at all was because his crown was poking out over the crowd. He looked nothing like the usual Gumball and instead he was wearing torn jeans, ripped at the knees and fraying at the hems (still hot pink though) and a black band t-shirt that looked very familiar to Marshall. He had a slouchy purple beanie on his head and his crown still sparkled a top it.

"Gumball?! What the..?!" Marshall asked incredulously, with a small smirk. He bit his lip and took at step back to get the full picture. "You look great!"

"It's a themed party..I..I thought you'd like it more than a formal ball. Peppermint maid helped me pick this outfit out.." Gumball stuttered, squirming a little as he spoke. He felt completely out of place in this messy clothing.

Now that he mentioned it, everyone, even Fionna was looking a bit rougher than usual.

"Its cool!" Marshall said honestly.

Gumball blushed. "I look silly.."

"No! You look great! I want to eat you up!" Marshall grinned. "—and this party is really awesome! Thanks a bunch, man! No one's ever done something like this for me before!"

Gumball smiled. Hearing that he was the first person in 1000 years really made him happy. He was always jealous of all the people who had probably loved Marshall in the past. Now wasn't the time to bring it up though.

"Hope you enjoy tonight's menu. It was prepared specially for you. I made sure that even the decorations were red , so if you feel the urge…"

Marshall laughed again. "You really thought of everything!"

"Yeah" PG smiled.

"Even the music is pretty kick arse. You must be a lot cooler than I thought, Gummy." He teased. "Come on! Let's dance!"

Before the skittish prince could protest, Marshall had pulled him into the middle of the floor.

"Um…M-marshall. This isn't the style of dance I'm well-versed in. I'll be humiliated in front of my subjects!" He tried to hide his face behind his hands.

"Chill out, Gummy! It's my birthday!" Marshall teased. "Just follow my lead!"

Giving in, Gumball did his best to keep up with Marshall but he was tripping and stumbling all over the place.

It was adorable but.."Wow, he really is bad!.." Marshall thought resisting the urge to tease him again.

"You're really tearing it up, man!" he lied.

"Yeah! I'm started to get the hang of it!" Gumball smiled proudly and then continued flailing his arms around in high concentration, unaware of the many eyes on him.

"Sure you are, dude" Marshall chuckled. He was having too much fun.

.

.

.

.

Towards the end of the night PG's moves had actually started to look sort of good and even a few of the candy people were trying to imitate them.

"Woo! I need a breather!" The prince slouched down in a chair, attempting to catch his breath.

"I'll get you a drink" Marshall offered.

"Thanks!" Gumball smiled exasperatedly.

Marshall couldn't help noticing how cute Gumball was today as he floated over to the drink bar. On his way to the table he heard his name being whispered in the crowd.

"He's been sticking to the prince like glue all night! It's so unusual! Prince Gumball's never been like this before!...This whole party…just what is his majesty thinking?!"

Marshall hissed. If everyone really wanted to know what was going on so badly, he guessed he'd just have to show them.

.

.

"Thanks!" Gumball took the glass gratefully. "You didn't put anything weird in it, did you?" He joked, sloshing it around a bit before taking a sip.

'This should do it' Marshall thought to himself. He leaned in closely, and planted a soft kiss right on the unsuspecting prince's lips. "Of course not, dear."

Gumball paled.

Someone across the room fainted.

.

There was silence..

And then a storm of whispers as those who hadn't seen were told.

Fionna's voice let out a high pitched squeak from somewhere in the crowd but Gumball couldn't hear anything.

His ears were ringing.

"M-Marshall! What did you just do!? Right here! In front of everyone!?" He was blushing furiously and his hands were trembling, as he panicked.

"I've staked my claim on you." The vampire said, coolly. "Everyone's been saying all sorts of junk about us. I just saved you the trouble of explaining."

"B—but-NNNNnnh!" Gumball couldn't get his words out. Inside, his brain was going crazy. There were a million reasons why this was an absolutely terrible idea but he was trying so hard not to scream and upset Marshall at his party. He knew from experience how easily Marshall's feelings got hurt and he didn't want to do that. He could feel everyone's eyes on them.

"Oh, someone please help.." He whispered under his breath.

Suddenly, the table near the back wall burst into flames and immediately became the center of attention.

Peppermint Maid caught Gumball's gaze and flashed him a thumbs up.

P.G. nodded to thank her and pulled Marshall out in to the court yard.

"Yikes!," Marshall joked, "The palace is burning down! Coolest party ever!"

"Marshall!—" Gumball interrupted angrily. "What was the meaning of that?! We really need to be more discreet! I-"

Marshall's smile was gone. Prince Gumball caught himself. He really didn't want to hurt Marshall on his birthday.

"I'm sorry Marsh, …I just thought we'd go about it differently.." He sighed, trying to think of something nice to add. "..It's kind of liberating though!..and I'm sure my street cred has gone up!"

"What are you talking about?" Marshall frowned.

"You know—people will think I'm cool and stuff…because you are cool and… you know.." He trailed off, blushing.

"PG, You're so lame! But that's what I love about you!" he chuckled.

"Love"

The word hung in the air awkwardly for a moment. Though they both were feeling the same way, neither commented on it.

"Well I suppose I better see if the fires been put out properly." PG shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want to skip out on this awesome party you've thrown for me!" Marshall ruffled the prince's gummy hair as he floated ahead of him. "You better be ready for the private after party tonight. I'm not going to let you sleep!" He winked and blew a kiss before ducking back into the room.

Open mouthed, Gumball's face turned redder. "MARSHALL! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME?"

It was 7 minutes before he could compose himself enough to reenter the party.

* * *

Chapter End- More to come

Thanks for reading again!

Hey if anyone has anything they'd like to see happen in the story, or an idea they want to through me for another MLPG story, leave a comment about it -I can't promise I'd do it but I'd love to hear your ideas!


	11. Tonight just keeps getting better n betr

Thanks for continuing to read ^^

I love you guys and your comments XD

to answer one question i got: They are the same age as their genderbent counterparts are in the show. My story takes place in the same year so they aren't older or younger or anything.

* * *

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. Gumball exchanged an awkward conversation with a depressed Fionna who, almost tearfully, gave her blessings. Marshall had given a kick arse performance that got the crown jumping and made Gumball fall in love with him all over again. Then there was a huge red velvet cake made by the prince himself.

Marshall had been floating around all over the place mingling. Gumball was having a hard time keeping track of him. Whenever he did spot him, he seemed to be having a blast. Gumball was relieved.

Marshall was really special to him and the purpose of this entire party was to give Marshall a nice birthday. He blushed slightly as he thought about what Marshall meant to him. There was no one who could make PG feel such a range of emotions. He put the spark in his routinely dull life. Not to mention Gumball found the vampire king extremely attractive. His lips were always surprisingly soft and his kisses were so gentle. Gumball loved Marshall's deep, sultry voice when he sang, and especially when it was whispering his name. He loved the feeling of being in Marshall's arms, against his chest..the feeling of..-"gah!" Gumball caught himself, not letting his mind wander any farther. His face felt hot and there was a twinge below his belt. It would be extremely embarrassing for him if anyone noticed.

Still, he couldn't take his mind of Marshall. They'd never really spoken about it but Gumball had noticed that sometimes Marshall had the loneliest look in his eyes, like he didn't have a single soul in the whole wide world who understood him. Because of this, PG had done his best to give him a birthday filled with friends and fun. He hoped it would take away some of the loneliness Marshall had lived with for years..1001 years..PG thought his birthday would be a perfect time to reveal his secret experiment to Marshall. It wasn't completely done yet but it was looking very promising. He could use Marshall's corporation to complete it faster too. He'd tell him tonight. Gumball just hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

* * *

Across the room Marshall grinned. Things were winding down a bit but he had ended up on stage again and who was he to disappoint. The king loved all the attention.

"Tear it up, Marshall!" Fionna yelled, throwing her firsts up into the air.

He struck a chord. Then a song came to him. For one last party game, he would see how red he could make Gummy turn without anyone else understanding his lyrics.

His hoarse voice moaned out his tune over a slow and steady beat. Sweat dripped down his face as he slid his hands up and down the fret board of his guitar. In between verses he'd sneak a glance at Gumball, and send a secret wink.

The song was somewhat of a thank you but it was also a fun way to tease his little prince further.

However, it looked like his plan had failed because when he had finished Gumball met him with tears.

"I was so moved!" PG dabbed at his eyes.

"Wha—Gummy, you're crazy!" Marshall blushed, pulling Gumball's hat over his eyes to hide his own embarrassment.

* * *

It was getting pretty late and one by one the guests were beginning to leave. A few even handed the vampire king a card or a gift on their way out. He was thoroughly taken back by this and questioned their motives.

Marshall could only laugh as he watched Gumball bidding everyone a safe journey before they passed through the door. He kept up formalities even at a time like this.

"Happy Birthday, Marshall!" Fionna startled him from behind and he jumped a little. "Me and Cake are going to head home now. Do you want us to wait and we can go together?"

"…"

"Boy, what are you staring at?" Cake chimed in, noticing Marshall's attention was else where.

The pair followed his line of sight which led them right to a familiar pink head across the room.

"Oh! Um.." Fionna blushed when she realized he had been waiting for Prince Gumball. Unwanted memories of the earlier spectacle came to her mind.

"Thanks Fi." Marshall replied. " Sorry, I'm not going home tonight." He winked at her, before leaving her in a daze.

"Shit, that was so awkward!" Marshall exhaled when he was out of ear shot. He was a pro at playing it cool but he was feeling pretty cheesy at the moment and just wanted a quick escape.

* * *

.

.

Finally all the guests had left and everything had been taken care of. Prince Gumball slumped down exhaustedly next to Marshall in a chair.

"Did you enjoy your party?"

"I did." Marshall nodded, thanking him. "No one's ever thrown a party for me before..I really appreciate it." He said blushing, more earnest than usual. Not missing a chance, he used it as an excuse to pull the prince into his arms.

"M-Marshall!" Gumball whined "Not here! –my staff—everyone can see!" He swatted at the king gently.

"Oh fine.." Marshall let go. "It was only a hug.." he sulked.

"I..I cleared my entire schedule for tomorrow.." PG said, trying to break the tension. "If you want to celebrate ...just..the two of us.."

Marshall's eyes widened. "Dude seriously?! You did that for me?!"

"It was nothing.." PG replied, squirming a little bit in his seat, but very pleased.

"I know how much of a work-a-holic you are! That really means a lot to me!"

Before Marshall could publicly display anymore affection, Gumball stood up.

"Why don't we go to my room!" he suggested, not realizing the implications of the invitation until it had already escaped his lips.

"This night just keeps getting better and better" Marshall joked, following the red faced prince up the tower stairs.

* * *

Chapter end- More to come

_SCHMAOZAO_ I've never written such a long fic before. I'm having fun with this-Hope you're having fun reading it too!

ML X PG is just the best pairing ever XD yay!


	12. You almost BIT me!

Thanks for reading everyone! XD This chapter was awkward to write. Lol hope it came out alright. Please comment u

* * *

.

.

Somehow the room looked different tonight. There were two pairs of slippers set out and two pillows on the bed. There was an extra tooth brush still in its packaging on the table beside the bed. Marshall noticed right away.

"Expecting some one, Gummy?"

"Well..I..I wasn't wrong! Gumball stammered, smiling. He had anticipated that Marshall would stay after the party. Though nervous, he had been looking forward to it all night.

"I don't brush, you know." Marshall laughed, poking at the second toothbrush.

"So that's how you get your charming scent!" PG retorted. "Come on! Brushing is important! And it can be fun too—I'll show you!

Gumball laughed, his nerdiness showing as he ushered Marshall into his private bathroom once more.

The brushing session didn't go quite as planned. During the prince's demo Marshall wouldn't stop making faces in front of PG as he tried to brush in the mirror.

"You really don't have a reflection.."

"Dude!" Marshall replied, giving up on the faces. It was no fun if PG didn't get annoyed.

"Then pictures too..How do you know what you look like?"

"I just know I look awesome. I can tell from your reaction when you look at me" Marshall grinned. He had been a vampire long enough not to mind the small inconveniences. "Doesn't matter anyway."

"I have a great idea! Let's have a portrait painted together!" Gumball's eyes had a distant, sparkly look.

"What?! Gummy, that is so fruity!" Marshall laughed. He'd never heard something so ridiculous.

"No! I really want a picture of us together!" The pink prince huffed, not relenting. "Please?"

Marshall sighed, giving into Gumball's eyes. "Fine' I'll even wear a clean shirt that day."

"You usually DON'T?!" Gumball was horrified.

"Relax! I do when I'm going to see you." He laughed as PG let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't feel like brushing after all." Marshall announced, testing the prince.

"What? Marshall, you have to!"

"If you want me to brush… you'll have to catch me!"

"This again? I swear, Marshall you're like a child sometimes!" Gumball rolled his eyes.

Marshall Lee was already floating out of reach.

PG dove at him, effortlessly and missed.

The game of cat and mouse led them back into the bedroom.

"Gotcha!" Gumball lunged at Marshall, catching him off guard. The two toppled onto the bed.

"Umph!"

Gumball landed, his arms splayed on either side of Marshall's neck. He caught himself before their lips brushed. Blushing violently, he looked down at the vampire awkwardly.

"T..that didn't go as planned.." Gumball stuttered.

To his surprise, Marshall was staring back up at him, equally flushed.

"Hey Gummy, can you kiss me?" Marshall looked up, pleadingly.

Only inches away, Gumball closed the remaining distance and gave into the vampire's birthday request.

His arms were shaking slightly, as he held his weight up over Marshall, but paid them no mind. At first his lips nervously pressed against the other boy's but as he felt the warmth from Marshall's lips, he began to relax. The kiss was sweet and gentle.

The vampire king slipped his arms around the prince's waist and pulled him down, kissing with more force.

Gumball opened his mouth to gasp for air but Marshall took the chance and hastily slid his tongue in. He explored the inside of the prince's mouth, dipping out to lick playfully at his lips.

PG kissed him back desperately, not wanting to let go. A small sensation was burning below his belt. He moaned slightly and brushed against the king.

Marshall hummed slightly, pleased.

"You won't regret that!" he whispered through their locked lips.

Placing his hands on Gumball's shoulders, he did a sort of roll to reverse their positions on the bed. He wiggled on top of PG, still keeping their lips pressed together.

The prince pulled back for air. "M-marshall!" He said breathlessly, with some surprise.

Marshall smiled down at him, admiring the pleasured expression on his delicious Gumball's face.

"Did you like that?" He teased, playfully tracing a finger down Gumball's chest. When he reached the bottom of the shirt hem, he tucked his hand inside. Gumball's body arched to meet his touch.

"You're so cute.." He mumbled, continuing. He felt the prince's lower half wiggle below him as he longed for pressure. Marshall wanted the same thing. He pressed his own self against Gumball's hard. It felt wonderful.

A soft moan escaped Gumball's lips. "MMnnh…" His eyes were half closed as he tried to hide his face behind his hands.

The noise made Marshall even hungrier. "Don't try to hide.." He smirked, pinning Gumball's arms down to the bed. Gumball was too weak to resist.

Freeing one of his own hands, Marshall moved it down to undo Gumball's zipper. He stuck it inside, toying with him lovingly.

"M-Marshall!" Gumball gasped, in shock. He tried to get up but was no match for the vampire's touch. His face scarlet red, he collapsed back onto the bed, defeated.

"How does it feel?" The vampire asked, confidently.

"G-good" Gumball nodded, feeling more embarrassed and vulnerable than he'd ever been in his entire life. "Marshall, I—I love you."

It was too much. Marshall's head was spinning. The feeling of Gumball in his hands, the look in his prince's eyes, the appetizing red blush across the usually pink face—he was hungry. It was no good. He didn't want to stop. He couldn't.

Pushing Gumball's shirt up further, Marshall slid his tongue up Gumball's chest.

Gumball moaned again. The vampire's tongue was harsh against his skin but it felt so good. He didn't know what was happening.

Marshall grinded against him, more roughly and vigorously, as if he was trying to wear away the fabric between them. Then he drew his attention to Gumball's neck.

"You're beautiful, you know.." He lapped at the soft skin gently, playing with his tongue. He wanted more. Marshall could feel himself losing his head. Gumball's neck was so pink, so supple—he couldn't think straight. He opened his mouth, sucking on the skin.

"Ow! I-it hurts! …Marshall…what are you..?"

He couldn't hear the twinge of fright in Gumball's voice, as he opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. He had one thought on his mind and that was how badly he wanted to bite that beautiful neck. He moved in closer, as to sink his teeth in.

"Marshall—Marshall! Stop! You're scaring me!"

Gumball squirmed and tried to shove Marshall off with all his strength.

With a hard shove, he succeeded and Marshall fell backwards onto the floor.

"What the heck, Gummy..!?" He asked, climbing back up on to the bed. "What the hell was—"

Gumball was looking back at him, tearfully clutching his neck. It had red blotches on it from where Marshall had attacked him. The prince was shivering and his eyes were full of fear.

"You almost bit me!"

"Gumball…I…I'm sorry.."

"You could have turned me into a-"

Marshall hung his head in shame. It was true..

"I'm -I'm really sorry!"

Gumball inched backwards on the bed, looking as if he wanted to run.

"Damn it.." Marshall cursed himself through his clenched teeth. He had almost done something horrible. He'd lost control and he knew that if Gumball hadn't shoved him, the unthinkable would have happened. How could he have been so careless?

"PG-I'm and idiot.. I'm..I'm really sorry!" His voice strained, as he tried to express just how sorry he was. "I'd never ...!" What excuse could he make when he almost just had?

"Please..." Please don't let this be the end to everything...

* * *

.

.

Chapter end-more to come

-"Oh my glob you guys! Dramaaaa bomb!"

trololol

Thanks for reading and for your continued support! 3

I'm having fun with these recent chapters. I know how this is going to end already..but i feel like I want to continue this story for ever..maybe i'll do some long sequel/epilogue that's just full of fluff after the main plot ends..maybe..lol


	13. You didn't even BRUSH!

Heeeeeeeeeey guys! Thanks for still reading- As always, I love reading your comments! They pressure me to upload faster lolol -anyway, we left of with DRAMA!..here we go..  
-

.

* * *

"Gumball…" Marshall spoke, but couldn't find more words than that.

"I…I'll go.." He had no right to stay any longer. The crime he'd almost just committed was so grave he knew he didn't deserve the Prince's trust ever again.

As he turned to float away he felt a small hand snatch his wrist and pull him backwards.

"Don't.." Gumball was pale and his hand was shaking but his grip felt as strong as ever. "Don't leave me."

Marshall didn't know what to say. "I don't deserve this…" he muttered.

"You stopped.. See, I- I'm still pink.." Gumball smiled weakly.

Marshall stared at him with disbelief. "Yeah…"

Then neither spoke. The prince mustered up his courage and broke the silence once more.

"—but you know, I'm going to have to take my revenge." Gumball said, forcing a light chuckle.

Marshall could tell he was straining himself.

"-Now I'll bite you and turn you into a candy person!"

Marshall flinched. "You can ..you can do that?"

The prince laughed malevolently. "Do you want to find out?" He threatened, doing his best to salvage the night. He had been terrified of course, and his first instinct had been to throw Marshall out but his heart-gut had prevented him. He saw that Marshall was sorry and thought about how the vampire must be feeling right now. It was all he could do.

It had to be a joke. Marshall really liked the thought of being bit by Gumball but the thought of turning pink—not so much. "I'll pass.." He said cautiously.

"You don't get a choice!" Gumball said tackling him without warning.

The Vampire King was taken off guard and fell back onto the bed. Before he could react, Gumball's teeth were on his neck. It didn't hurt. It just tickled quite a bit. He rather liked the feeling but-"Gummy what the hell?!"

"There. Now we're even." Gumball smiled nervously. He was worried he might have just picked a fight. "You're looking sugary already!"

Marshall's stomach lurched and his first instinct was to grab a mirror but he remembered he had no reflection.

His apparent panic was entertaining to Gumball who had never felt like he had the upper hand before. "Relax..I was just joking Marshall." He smiled apologetically.

Marshall stopped poking at his own arm and sighed in relief. Then he looked up at Gumball.

"I'm really sorry Gummy..I—I don't know why you're being so nice to me.. I don't deserve it…"

"I don't know either.." Gumball said honestly. "I think it's probably because I L- well ..you know..love you.." He blushed as he said the words. He had come to terms with his own feelings and it was pretty clear something was going on between them but it was still completely embarrassing each time he admitted it.

"Aw cheese, Gummy.." Marshall flung his arms around the prince. "You're so lame.." He mumbled, burying his face in his neck.

"Yeah.. you are too.." Gumball replied blushing and hugging Marshall back. "..but please, don't do that ever again.."

"I promise!" Marshall said picking his head up so he could look him straight in the eyes. He really did mean it. He'd rather die than turn Gumball into a vampire. He'd never forgive himself for losing control like that. It would never happen again.

"So…what now..?"

"I'm exhausted..Why don't we get some rest?.."

"Sure." Marshall was happy to do anything Gumball wanted.

"Hey! You didn't even brush! You were going to bite me with dirty teeth!"

Marshall couldn't believe him. "Is that what you were worried about this whole time?" He'd brush a thousand times over if it could take away the guilt he felt.

"Wait here. I'll go take care of that and meet you in here."

After Marshall had floated out of the room, Gumball collapsed on his bed. The whole ordeal had taken a lot out of him. His face grew hot as he thought about the events of the day. First Marshall had kissed him in front of everyone—how was he even going to explain that?—then they had..well, he didn't know what to call it..but there was a lot of kissing and touching and it felt really good. It was the first time he had ever—well, it was really too embarrassing to think of! –Then Marshall had almost bit him and that was terrifying.—Now they were about to get in bed together. "What a day.." He mumbled, burying his face into a marshmallow pillow.

By the time Marshall had finished brushing, Gumball was nearly asleep.

"Hey.." Marshall said, floating over to join him. "How do they look?" He flashed a grin to show off his newly cleaned teeth.

PG smiled softly and nodded. "Great. Now hurry in here. It's cold with just me.."

Marshall lost some layers and hurried to join his prince under the covers. It wasn't the first time they had slept together but it was still really exciting.

Gumball snuggled into him for warmth. He lazily tossed an arm around him, feeling quite exhausted himself.

"Happy Birthday Marshall" Gumball whispered, his eyes already closing.

"Thanks.. Goodnight Gummy.." Marshall kissed the top of his pink head. This was a perfect end to his birthday.

"Goodnight."

And the two stayed that way until hours after the sun had come up and the sound of afternoon footsteps bustling below threatened to disturb their piece.

* * *

chapter end/more to come

-The plot is nearing the end so now I'm really open for suggestions/situations to put them in- let me know if you wanna pitch an idea!


	14. I'm content to stay here with u all day

WHY DID I SPELL THE LAST WORD OF THE LAST CHAPTER WRONG ;n; ugh..the shame XD please don't notice!

I'm sorry for such a long long gap in updates—I've been busy irl because!I'm getting married! Lol –anyway, that's still not a good excuse. Thank you all as always for the comment's and favs and stuff—People even gave suggestions, which I asked for—Thank you!

* * *

"Ugh"..Marshall grunted, groggily. It had been a long time since he slept without floating. He felt sore all over. Still not fully awake, he saw something pink stirring next to his face. It smelled good. Without thinking he sunk his teeth into it.

"Hiiiiyyyaaaaaak! What the?!" Gumball jumped, smashing his head into Marshall's face on the way up. "What the heck, Marsh?! Why did you just bite my head?!"

"Oh..sorry..so that's what that was.." Marshall laughed. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. The face Gumball was making right now was pretty funny."

"Honestly..what were you thinking?" Gumball said, sulkily, patting his head where it stung. "That was a terrible way to be woken up.."

"Oh—how did you want to be woken up?" The vampire joked, with a slight tone of interest in his voice.

Gumball huffed. He was too sleepy to deal with Marshall's antics. "Anything would have been better than that.."

"Were you expecting a morning kiss?" Marshall teased, leaning in.

"Maybe.." Gumball said stiffly, still rubbing his bitten head.

Marshall gave him a soft nibble on the lips. "You look delicious even with your crazy bed head."

Gumball blushed and quickly tried to smooth his hair over with his hands. It was futile. Having gum for hair was a hassle-especially in the mornings.

"It's already late. We should hurry and get ready—I've got a nice day planned for us.."

"mmh? I'm content to stay in here with you all day.." Marshall mused, rustling his own hair.

"Don't be silly!" Gumball said, anxiously, pushing the covers off him. "I'll get us some breakfast."

"What?—and I thought you were going to be my breakfast!" Marshall frowned, looking disappointed. He wrapped an arm around Gumball's waist to stop him from getting up.

"Just a bite?" he pleaded into this prince's ear, causing him to break out into pink goosebumps. Marshall laughed again tugging Gumball's loose shirt collar aside and pressing his lips to Gumball's neck.

"Marshall…" Gumball moaned, both in pleasure and exasperation. "T-the time.."

"Don't rush me, darling" Marshall whispered, trailing down to the prince's collar bone. "I want to take my time enjoying you."

"Mmmh.." Gumball knew he was no match for the vampire king. He let himself be pushed back down onto the sheets lazily.

"Don't make such a defeated face!" Marshall laughed, "Or I really will have to eat you all up."

Gumball blushed and swatted at him playfully. "I'm not scared of you."

"Hm..? Am I losing my edge already? I'll have to turn it up a notch!"

The prince replied with a yawn. "It's too early for that, silly" Marshall was too energetic after barely any sleep- but he, himself was feeling rather exhausted. If they weren't getting out of bed yet anyway, he might as well rest a bit longer. "Stop moving around so much.." He said dreamily, grabbing Marshall around the waist and snuggling into him.

"Pft! Gummy, you're adorable. " Marshall smiled softly. He'd let him win this time. He sunk back down into the bed, Gumball's warm breath on his chest.

Watching the candy prince always filled him with a sense of peace. He still couldn't figure out why. After all the years he'd lived, he felt really worn out sometimes. It was hard for him to let his guard down, even when he was alone because he was afraid of the thoughts and memories that would rush into his mind any chance they got. Sometimes he couldn't bear it. Sometimes his guitar was the only thing keeping him thoughtless enough to stay sane. However for the first time in ages he'd found something that worked just as well—better even—and it was right in front of him—right in his grasp. He pressed his lips to Gumball's forehead absentmindedly. He couldn't believe just looking at someone could make him so relaxed.

"Marshall?" Gumball peaked up at him curiously. "You okay?"

"Never better" He grinned softy. And he meant it.

/

/

* * *

Chapter end-then a bit more to come.

-Again I'm so very sorry for the wait! Thank you guys for continuing to be awesome and for the fresh comments I got that reminded me to get on it already! I hope to have the next bits up shortly!


End file.
